skate2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Meat Paths
Here is a list of all the challenges during the career for hall of meat. Ways to bail. Cannon Ball – Push up on the right thumb stick. Spread Eagle – Push down on the right thumb stick. Judo – Push right on the right thumb stick. Torpedo – Push left on the right thumb stick. Points. Most of these have to be done at a location or a skatepark. 1. 5000 pts at GED High (Location) 2. 10,000 pts at Upper Stacks (Location) 3. 15,000 pts at Sunset Heights (Location) 4. 17,500 pts at Mini Mega (Spot) 5. 20,000 pts at Dueling Snakes (Skatepark) 6. 22,500 pts at Lighthouse Park (Skatepark) 7. 25,000 pts at Boneyard (Skatepark) 8. 30,000 pts at Mega Compound (Skatepark) 9. 35,000 pts at Cougar Bridge (Location) 10. 40,000 pts at The Dam (Location) 11. 45,000 pts anywhere 12. 46,000 pts anywhere 13. 47,000 pts anywhere 14. 50,000 pts anywhere 15. 55,000 pts anywhere Body Damage. This is the easiest list to do. Especially if you have drained the dam or unlocked the towers. 1. 5,000 pts of Body Damage 2. Break Both Hands 3. Break Both Forearms 4. Break Both Legs 5. Break 12 Bones 6. Break Your Shoulder to Your Fingertips 7. Break Both Feet and 10 Toes 8. Break all Ribs and Crack Your Skull 9. 20,000 pts of Body Damage 10. Break Your Groin 11. Shatter All Your Teeth 12. Break Your Head to Your Hips 13. Break Your Hips to Your 10 Toes 14. Break 19 Bones 15. 24,000 pts of Body damage Style. This list isnt to hard if you have the damn or the towers. 1. Do a Cannonball and a Spread Eagle 2. 40.0Km/h and a Hand Gesture 3. 2.5s of Air Time 4. 2,500 Rotation pts 5. 10.5m Drop and 3 Body Tweaks 6. 5.5s of Bail Time 7. 3.0s of Air Time and 3,000 Rotation Points 8. 64.0Km/h and 5,000 Rotation Points 9. 5 Body Tweaks and 2 Hand Gestures 10. Do 2 Body Tweaks and Bail for 10.0s 11. 15,000 Rotation pts 12. Bail for 20.0s 13. 64.0Km/h and 3.5 s of Air Time 14. 64.0Km/h and All 4 Body Tweaks 15. 31,000 Bonus Points Grab Bag. This list is the hardest. (to me). Again i did alot of these at the two towers so if you have them unlocked i would say use them. 1. Hit a Pedestrian 2. Cannonball into a Car 3. 40.0Km/h and Hit 2 Objects 4. Break a Leg on an Object 5. 40.0Km/h Torpedo into a Pedestrian 6. 56.0Km/h and Judo Kick a Car 7. 1,000 Rotation pts and Hit 3 Objects 8. 56.0Km/h and Judo Kick a Pedestrian 9. Cannonball into 2 Cars 10. Break Your Groin on an Object and 1 Hand Gesture 11. 25m Spread eagle drop onto an object 12. 1500 rotation pts and a 25m drop onto 2 objects 13. 64.0 Km/h and Hit a Pedestrian 14. 20.0m Drop onto a Pedestrian 15. Hit 3 Cars or 2 Pedestrians Category:Skate 2 Category:Hall of meat Paths